Ablation is an important therapeutic strategy for treating certain tissues such as benign and malignant tumors, cardiac arrhythmias, cardiac dysrhythmias and tachycardia. Most approved ablation systems utilize radio frequency (RF) energy as the ablating energy source. Accordingly, a variety of RF based catheters and power supplies are currently available to physicians. However, RF energy has several limitations, including the rapid dissipation of energy in surface tissues resulting in shallow “burns” and failure to access deeper tumor or arrhythmic tissues. Another limitation of RF ablation systems is the tendency of eschar and clot formation to form on the energy emitting electrodes which limits the further deposition of electrical energy.
Microwave energy is an effective energy source for heating biological tissues and is used in such applications as, for example, cancer treatment and preheating of blood prior to infusions. Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks of the traditional ablation techniques, there has recently been a great deal of interest in using microwave energy as an ablation energy source. The advantage of microwave energy over RF is the deeper penetration into tissue, insensitivity to charring, lack of necessity for grounding, more reliable energy deposition, faster tissue heating, and the capability to produce much larger thermal lesions than RF, which greatly simplifies the actual ablation procedures. Accordingly, there are a number of devices under development that utilize electromagnetic energy in the microwave frequency range as the ablation energy source (see. e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,649, 5,246,438, 5,405,346, 5,314,466, 5,800,494, 5,957,969, 6,471,696, 6,878,147, and 6,962,586; each of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entireties).
Unfortunately, current devices configured to deliver microwave energy have drawbacks. For example, current devices produce relatively small lesions because of practical limits in power and treatment time. Current devices have power limitations in that the power carrying capacity of the feedlines are small. Larger diameter feedlines are undesirable, however, because they are less easily inserted percutaneously and may increase procedural complication rates. Microwave devices are also limited to single antennas for most purposes thus limiting the ability to simultaneously treat multiple areas or to place several antennas in close proximity to create large zones of tissue heating. In addition, heating of the feedline at high powers can lead to burns around the area of insertion for the device.
Improved systems and devices for delivering energy to a tissue region are needed. In addition, improved systems and devices capable of delivering microwave energy without corresponding microwave energy loss are needed. In addition, systems and devices capable of percutaneous delivery of microwave energy to a subject's tissue without undesired tissue burning are needed. Furthermore, systems for delivery of desired amounts of microwave energy without requiring physically large invasive components are needed.